Italian Beef SasoDei
by Butterflies Go BOOM
Summary: You'll only get the title if you read the full story. And even then you might not get it XD . SasoDei Lemon. Sasori and Deidara go to Hidan's Birthday party. Things don't go as planned! -Also inside- Details on free short story requests! 1000 hits! Thanks
1. Mixed Feelings

BGB: My first YAOI lemon…. I try to be as…vague as possible. So yeah, enjoy!! 8D

_Thwack!_

Deidara ignored the pain. Gripping his bruised shoulder, he dodged as a puppet rushed towards him, brandishing a sword. It turned to him and threw the sword. Deidara jumped to the side just a little bit too late. It sliced the side of his arm, soaking the area around the wound soak in his warm blood. The puppet launched towards him and Deidara had no choice but to be tackled. He let the puppet reach for a new sword while he slipped his hand into the clay pouch. The puppet held the sword up to Deidara's neck. Deidara's slipped out of the pouch and punched the puppet in the face. Pain entered his fists where splinters of wood dug deep into the skin. The puppet's head spun 180 degrees and Deidara scrambled out from underneath the sword, letting the clay bird he had formed fly out of his palm-mouth. It flew at the puppet as Deidara backed away. The puppet was standing and the bird was flying circles around its reversed head.

"KATZU!"

The bird exploded, sending smoke flying into the air. He quickly chewed up some clay and made a large bird. He jumped on the bird and flew up above the smoke. There he smiled, holding his bleeding arm. The smoke cleared slowly. There on the ground, the puppet master was standing stock still in the same position that Deidara had left him. Sighing, Deidara put a lock of blonde hair behind his ear and directed the bird down to the earth, beside the puppet master.

"Well, Sasori?"

The puppet master continued to stare straight ahead.

"Sasori-Danna?"

Silence.

Deidara let out an exasperated sigh and whined, "Sasori, I always am training with you and when I actually overcome you, you turn all pissy, un."

Silence.

"Whatever."

Deidara sighed and started walking away from the training area.

"You destroyed it."

Deidara turned at looked at him.

"You blew it to fucking smithereens."

Was it a compliment? Deidara almost smiled.

"That was one that I spent all of the last week finishing. There wasn't a scratch on him. And you reduced him to splinters."

Deidara flushed.

Sasori looked at Deidara with eyes, cold as ice.

"Whatever, un. I'm goin' back to the lair," Deidara mumbled, turning.

Sasori just returned his attention to the spot where his puppet had exploded. It looked like he was done talking. Deidara grunted and left, walking away quickly.

_Just once, _Deidara thought, _I'd like to hear you say, 'Great job, Deidara.' _

Deidara shook his head. Sasori was cold-hearted and would never say anything of the sort. Plus, he could care less about the asshole. At least…

_At least that's what I say…_

Deidara shook his head again. Where in the hell did that come from? No, he hated Sasori. No question about it.

Right?

Sasori looked at the small burn mark where his puppet had been blown up by Deidara's bird. It took all his concentration not to run after Deidara and…

_And WHAT? Apologize? Riiiiight._

Sasori felt foolish. Why should HE apologize to HIM? He was the one who blew up the puppet!

…

But it had been an amazing attack.

Sasori remembered how he had watched Deidara slide slyly from under the puppet, escaping the death grip. Sasori had been astonished at the flexibility and quick thinking of his partner. He had had no idea how beautifully Deidara moved.

_Did I just describe Deidara as 'beautiful'?_

Sasori let out a half-hearted chuckle. But now that you mentioned it, he did have beautiful hair and a wonderfully built body…

_Stop. Damn._

Sasori felt his heart beat quicken a bit. Cursing under his breath, he tried to think of something else. All that would pop up, however, was the image of Deidara, hurt by Sasori's pained silence.

Sasori shook his head. All he needed was a little alone time. Then the stupid thoughts would leave. He did have to replace the puppet Deidara destroyed. He could work on that for a while. Then everything would be fine. He would be able to enjoy tonight's party with everyone else.

_I hope…_

Deidara walked into the lair, seeing no one. That was a good thing too. He felt near the bursting point.

He hurried to his room, slamming the door. Looking at the clock he saw it was almost seven. It was almost time for the party. He needed to let off some steam.

He took his pillow off his bed and threw it at the wall. It hit his wall with a soft _whump _and it fell onto his dresser, scattering all his various things onto the floor.

_God DAMN it. Now I have a giant mess!_

Deidara knelt down and started picking up the stuff. Old gum wrappers, a gift card to Hobby Lobby, ticket stubs, mission briefings, candy wrappers, corn (_WTF?!_), little clay miniatures, an old Thousand Foot Krutch CD, a Sweeney Todd DVD, pictures he had painted, a few paintbrushes, pencils, a guitar pick (_I don't even play guitar…_), and some assorted Jolly Ranchers.

As he was putting these things back on the shelf, he accidentally kicked something. He heard it slide on the wood floor and saw a glimpse of whatever it was go under the bed. Sighing, he knelt down on his knees and looked for whatever it was. He saw a lumpy, solid shape among the dirty clothes and dust bunnies. He grabbed it and pulled it out into the light.

He had a small wooden bird in his palm. It looked exactly like one of his clay birds. He felt around its smooth edges and felt that there were some thin, clear plastic strings attached to the wings. He lifted them and it lifted the wings. It was a bird puppet.

_Deidara felt the wrapping of the present. It was a thin, waxy paper. It was very cheap._

_"Thanks, Kakuzu."_

_"Ah, it was nothing."_

_Deidara ripped the paper and opened the box. Inside was a gift card to Hobby Lobby. Deidara nodded in appreciation and set it aside, smiling. He watched as everyone else opened presents except Hidan. Christmas was not in his religion after all._

_Soon the small party was over and people were going about their daily duties. Nobody noticed that Sasori had been watching the whole time. Deidara went over and smiled._

_"Whatcha make off with, un?"_

_Sasori was silent._

_"You mean no one gave you ANYTHING?"_

_Sasori just shook his head. He shrugged and said, "I don't really care anyway."_

_Deidara frowned._

_Sasori got up to leave. He pulled something out of his pocket and thrust in Deidara's hands._

_He mumbled, "Merry Christmas," and disappeared down the hall. Deidara watched in silent awe. He looked down in his hands and saw a small wooden bird. He picked up the strings draped over its beak and the wings went up. _

_Deidara looked down the hall and frowned again. He saw a glimpse of Sasori's red hair as he slammed his door._

That Christmas, Sasori had shown more friendliness than he had in years. It had changed his perspective on Sasori. But even after that, he had never opened up to him.

Deidara carefully slipped the wooden bird into his pocket.

Sasori could see his reflection in the plastic eye. The eye was perfect for his new puppet. It was a sky blue.

He carefully placed the eye into the puppet's empty shell of a face. He had yet to put a nose, mouth, or hair onto it. He sighed. Looking at the clock he saw it was almost seven. The party would be starting soon. Then he could relax the rest of the evening. Sighing once more, he tried to work on the nose to the puppet.

Nothing he did worked. He couldn't take his mind off that face.

Deidara had looked so sad. Why? Had he really been that mean? But among other questions, one bothered him the most:

_Why do I care so much? _

Sasori got up, hitting the workbench. He hated feeling like this. It was always the same. He would think of Deidara and all of the sudden he would feel so utterly…alone.

Angered by his stupidity, he sent out chakra strings and brought the nearest puppet. It's blank, staring eyes held no emotion. Sasori stared at it, trying to see it he had somehow captured an emotion somewhere in the eyes. The harder he looked, however, the more he became frustrated. Finally, letting out a yell, he pushed the puppet, releasing the chakra strings. It crashed into his workbench. One small trinket fell off the table onto the ground. Sasori growled and picked it up. It was a fist-sized miniature of a crow, a salamander, and an ant, all lined up with a small figure behind them, chakra strings attaching the animals onto the figure.

_Sasori knew Deidara had seen him looking at him while he examined the Christmas present he had given him. Feeling like a fool, he locked his door after that, waiting for the day to pass and morning to come so that he could go and escape into the crisp winter air. Perhaps then no one would care._

_Sasori watched as Christmas came to a close, the sunset scorching all of the snow. Soon all of the stars lit up the sky, orbs of glowing light. The moon was full as he watched it rise and then fall in the sky, like some silver, glowing basketball. Slowly the sun started showing through the cracks of darkness. Sasori got up, determined to leave for his alone time before anyone woke. Then there would be no questions._

_When he opened the door, he nearly stepped on a wrapped box. Curious, he looked at the tag._

_It read: "To: You From: Deidara"_

As simple as Deidara himself.  
Sasori quickly unwrapped the package and saw a fist-sized miniature of a crow, a salamander, and an ant, all lined up with a small figure behind them, chakra strings attaching the animals onto the figure.

_Despite all of Sasori's dignity and pride in keeping an indifferent approach to everything, he smiled. Somewhere down the hall a door slammed. But not before Sasori saw Deidara's yellow hair fly away in front of it.  
_

Sasori frowned. This wasn't helping.

He put the figures on his workbench next to the puppet head. He turned away from both and headed out the door.

* * *

BGB: OK! Stay tuned for next chap! If you have any requests for lemons or fluff or just a random story with any pairings that you enjoy, let me know! I will write you a story!! (Will not take any OC's for now. Just pairings. I specialize in Akatsuki 8D )


	2. The Party

BGB: Alright, next chap! SASODEI FTW!

Deidara had never had this much fun.

A birthday party for Hidan. That's asking for trouble. Sake was at every table next to the food, presents, games, and even the female stripper was sitting on a keg, wearing a bikini. Deidara had already had a good five glasses of sake. So what if he was a little bit tipsy? So was everyone else. He would know when the drunken fun would begin. But it wasn't time yet. They were still eating of course.

Finally their plates were cleared and the party really started. Kakuzu was up on the DJ stand, pumping some rock, making sure nothing was religious. Well, nothing that wasn't Hidan's religion anyway. Deidara felt himself start bouncing to the music. He would have head banged but he was tipsy and knew he would fall over and crack his skull open or something.

Sake started being passed out by the pint. Deidara laughed as Kisame, who carried the pints, was sloshing the drink all over himself as he staggered, drunk, handing out the glasses. Deidara grabbed the one with the most alcohol and took a long swig. Tobi, who was next to him, was the only one not drinking. In his hands was something just as bad for him though. Pixie Stix and Coke. Deidara laughed as Tobi started shoving down the sugar. Slowly, he backed away, waiting for the explosion.

All of the sudden Tobi was squealing and running up the walls, literally. Deidara started belly laughing. All of the sudden, Hidan, who was absolutely wasted, came up to Deidara and looked at the half-full pint in Deidara's hand. He smiled wickedly.

"Ya need ta drink that… Ya ain't drunk yet?"

Deidara laughed at his drunken slur.

"Chug, chug, chug, chug!"

Soon there was a small crowd around Deidara and his half-pint. He smiled at the drunken voices echoing around him.

Deidara held up his glass and shouted over the music, "YOU WANT ME TO DRINK IT?!"

"YEAH!"

"WAIT!" Hidan cried, "FILL IT UP FIRST!"

Deidara laughed as the drunken Kisame came up and filled his pint glass until it started overflowing. He held it up again and everyone cheered. Looking at the pint, thinking his last sober thought, he thought, _Well, here goes the night._

He lifted the pint up to his lips and drank. And drank. And drank. And drank.

The crowd cheered.

The music blasted.

His heart pounded.

_Bump._

_Bump._

_Bump-boom._

_Bump._

_Bump._

_Bump-boom._

The glass emptied.

All around him the voices blurred into one giant cheer as he finished the pint. He laughed, feeling the sake finally starting to take over him. The crowd drifted off, the pint glass now empty. Deidara was going to ask Kisame to refill the pint but as he made it over to the bar, he saw that wasn't going to happen. Kisame was pinning Itachi to wall, their lips locked. Deidara chuckled and filled his own glass. He wondered if they would regret it in the morning.

Itachi had opened his eyes and had seen Deidara chuckle. He patted Kisame's cheek and pointed at the still chuckling drunken Deidara.

Deidara saw Itachi and Kisame walking up to him. He smiled, resisting laughter.

"Sorry, Kisame. Hope I didn't interrupt you. I just decided since you were busy, I would fill my own glass, un.

Kisame glared and nearly shouted, "You got a problem with me? Huh? Do ya?"

Deidara shook his head and smiled.

Kisame grabbed Deidara's cloak and pinned him to the wall, teeth bared. Itachi remained still. Deidara was still smiling.

"YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY? IS IT FUNNY TO YOU? HUH?"

Deidara just grinned and said, "Well, if by funny you mean gay, yes, I find it absolutely hilarious, un."

Deidara saw the fist coming in slow motion. He just continued smiling.

Sasori had come late to the party. Everyone had finished eating and music was pounding. He could tell that Deidara had been the center of attention a few moments before. He was walking away from a meager crowd that was quickly dispersing. By the looks of it, nearly everyone in the place was wasted. The air smelled of stale alcohol.

He heard someone coming from behind him. He turned and saw a big-breasted woman in a bikini walking towards him. He remained uninterested.

The girl came up to him and put her arms around her neck. She smiled seductively. Sasori continued looking bored.

"Come on, you," she said, rubbing her hands down his shirt. After a minute she looked confused and asked, "Why are you so hard?"

People all around him laughed. The girl flushed and cried, "I meant his skin! It's like he doesn't have skin! It feels like wood!"

Again people laughed. Sasori just pushed the girl away and started walking away. He noticed the girl look hurt.  
_Sucks for her. She should think before she talks._

All of the sudden a loud crash stole Sasori's attention. He looked toward the bar and saw Kisame holding Deidara by the cloak's collar up against the wall. Itachi was a little bit behind Kisame, stock-still. Deidara was smiling.

"YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY? IS IT FUNNY TO YOU? HUH?" Kisame shouted, an obvious slur to his voice.

Deidara mumbled something Sasori couldn't hear. That's when the fist came up.

Sasori started running over, ready to tackle Kisame, but it was too late. Kisame punched Deidara on the left cheek. His smile vanished and his head violently swung to the right. Sasori was getting close enough to hear now.

"Wow, and I thought you were the guy in the relationship. Are you sure? Seems like your PMSing to me," Deidara mumbled.

Kisame slammed a fist into the blonde's stomach. Deidara coughed and spat a few drops of blood out.

"Yup, PMS to the extreme," Deidara mumbled, his voice hoarse with pain.

Sasori had just reached the bar when Kisame put Deidara in the air and threw him into the opposite wall. Deidara could be heard moaning across the room, even above the music.

Sasori stopped next to Kisame and grabbed his arm. Kisame glared at him and tried to shake him off. Sasori kept a death grip and raised his other hand, punching Kisame hard in the jaw. Kisame fell, Itachi keeping his eyes locked on Sasori. Sasori turned away and started sprinting to Deidara.

Deidara was a mess. Blood trickled from his mouth and his left eye was puffy and black. Sasori tried to slap him awake before someone came near.

"Damn it, Deidara, wake up. Quick. Come on, wake up."

Deidara, his eyes glazed, looked up and smiled at Sasori.

"Danna…"

Sasori felt his arms being pinned behind his back. He struggled, trying to get out of the hold. He knew, however, he could not use his weapons in his back. The people holding him were obviously Akatsuki and Leader would kill him if he killed them.

"Let me go, damn it!" Sasori shouted at the people behind him. He made out the figures of Zetzu and Kakuzu holding him tight so he couldn't move. Then the worse part began.

Kisame and Itachi came up with Leader, who had not originally been at the party. Sasori looked him straight in the eye.

"Deidara has seriously insulted them. I grant them the favor of teaching him how to behave properly," Leader said, his voice calm.

Sasori couldn't believe his ears.

"They're drunk! None of them are coherent! You can't do that!" Sasori yelled, glancing quickly to where Deidara was no longer smiling as Itachi held his limp arms behind his back.

Leader shook his head, saying, "As long as they don't hospitalize him, I don't care."

With that, he left as quickly as he had come.

Kisame grinned wickedly at Sasori. Then, without warning, Kisame whipped around and kicked Deidara in the face. Sasori watched in horror as Kisame punched, kicked, and slapped Deidara. A sound seemed to be muting out the rest of the world, muting Deidara's shouts of pain, muting Kisame's wicked laughter.

Sasori realized he was screaming.

Then all was silent, everyone staring at him. Sasori knew he had to take advantage of the shock. He leapt, breaking free of his captors, upon Kisame. Kisame, startled, didn't defend himself right away. Sasori felt his fists pounding Kisame's chest with a fury he didn't know he possessed. After only a dozen punches however, his arms were seized once more and he felt himself being dragged out of the room. He saw Tobi dragging Deidara by his cloak. Sasori felt blind rage erupting inside of him.

The door was opened and he felt himself flung backwards, into the wall of the hallway where the rooms were. He sat up, dizzy, and saw Deidara being thrown into a part of the wall next to him. He got up and was about to punch the captors in the face but the door shut and sealed. Sasori pounded the door with his fists, denting the door.

Then he heard a quiet moan.

Sasori whipped around and faced Deidara. He was a sad sight. He had bruises all over his face and the tips of his hair were red with his own blood.

Deidara moaned again and Sasori struggled within himself.

_I don't like him. I don't see why I should care. But, he is my partner. I should care. But at the same time if I carry him to his room, would he look at me differently after that? No, I'm doing him a kindness. Wait, I'm doing a kindness? Whatever happened to me being cold and indifferent?_

Sasori sighed. _How come I never had these problems with anyone else?_

Sasori went against his better judgment and picked up Deidara, his head near his chest. As he carried him to his room, he noticed something strange. He could smell Deidara's shampoo. Some floral scent. Sasori shook his head. He was NOT attracted Deidara. After all, Deidara could never like him back. Deidara had just been making fun of Itachi and Kisame for being gay. Plus, why should he even like Deidara? He looked like a dike.

But he was the only one who was kind to him.

The thought made him stop outside of Deidara's door.  
_Deidara is the only one who has ever been kind to me._

Sasori wanted to scold himself for hurting himself more, but the feeling of being loved was too overwhelming to him.

_Deidara is kind._

Just then, Deidara stirred. Sasori was happy he didn't have real skin. He probably would have been blushing.

Opening Deidara's door, he saw Deidara's eyes flicker. Sasori seemed to notice how the long eyelashes batted at his soft skin.

Sasori stepped inside to see a tidy room, a king sized bed in one corner, a dresser straight across from it, a bathroom door next to the dresser. Next to where Sasori had walked in there was a whole wall of art and a coat hanger that looked like it had been hand made. Sasori stepped on the hardwood floor and heard his sandals click with each step. He gently laid the blonde on the bed, on top of the covers. Sasori elevated his head with a pillow. Then, quickly, he scrawled out a quick note and left to go get ice for Deidara's eye. He set it on the nightstand next to the bed and left.

BGB: Alright more gay goodness! 8D Anyhow, stay tuned for the last chapter! Er, that is the one with the lemon, just a warning ...8D SASODDEI FTW!

Remember, request lines are always open. They must be pairing (No OC's) and they can be:

Lemon

Fluff

Or action or whatever...yeah Remember to say what pairing and what type. Any specific plot lines for me to work off would be appreciated!!


	3. Italian Beef

BGB: Last chap folks! Oh yeah, Beware of lemon in this chap! Please no hate mail about the lemon please!

Deidara opened his eyes wide. He was in his room. The last thing he remembered was Kisame throwing him and Danna coming to the rescue. But how had he ended up in his bed?

He tried to sit up but a pain in his stomach made him lay back down, wincing. He looked over to the side, and on his nightstand he saw a piece of paper. Gingerly, he reached out his arm and picked it up. It read:

_Deidara,_

_Went to go get ice for your eye. Don't do anything stupid while I sneak back into the party for ice. STAY HERE._

_ -Sasori_

Deidara frowned. They had been kicked out of the party? Sasori must have fought or something. Otherwise, how the hell did he get kicked out at the same time he did? Sasori didn't even do anything…that he remembered.

Sasori…

Even though he was usually cruel hearted, there were always these acts of random kindness. It made Deidara's heart swell to think that Sasori was concerned for his well-being. Deidara frowned when he remembered yesterday's conversation though. He knew Sasori would never really like him as a friend. He would have to remain a pain in Sasori's side because he could never show what he really thought in front of him. Sasori might think that he was a weakling.

Just as he thought that, the door opened slowly and Sasori came in, a Ziploc bag filled with crushed ice. Deidara felt his heart swell and he saw Sasori raise an eyebrow. Was he blushing? Deidara decided to close his eye and try not to think of Sasori.

The damp coolness of the Ziploc bag stung his eye. He winced and shrunk away. Sasori put a hand on Deidara's cheek and held the bag firm. Deidara could not open his eye but he knew he was blushing. The hard hand on his face flinched at the sight of his blush. But after the flinch, it remained.

Sasori didn't know what the hell he was doing. Was he holding Deidara's face in his hands? His heart felt like a giant bug, trying to bust its way out of its cage. He knew that he was growing nervous, watching Deidara's blush. Was it an angry flush of embarrassment or a blush meaning…?

_No. Deidara would never return my feelings._

But as he held the blonde's face in his hands he knew he had to make his feelings known. But now? No, Deidara would push him away and make fun of him just as he had with Kisame and Itachi. He should take his hand off. Now. Do it hand. Get off his face. Now.

His hand would not obey.

Come on hand just get off.

It remained.

Hand, I'm going to replace you if you don't get off his face right now.

It did not move.

Sasori let out a sigh. He took the ice pack off of Deidara's eye to check the swelling. It had gone down considerably. He put the ice pack down and touched Deidara's eye gently. Deidara winced and Sasori immediately backed off.

Deidara opened his eye and looked up at Sasori. Deidara was blushing again. Sasori then realized that his other hand was still on Deidara's face. He quickly took it off and stared through the window at the sun, which was almost gone now, just a pink and orange blur in the night sky.

Sasori felt his hand being touched. Deidara had grabbed the hand that had held his face and put it on his face again, his eye closed, like his hand was a teddy bear.

Sasori chuckled and Deidara opened his eye and blushed again, dropping the hand. Sasori felt like a pure fool. He knew this was going to end badly. But at the same time…

Longing was taking him over.

Deidara was staring at him.

He felt himself grow stiff.

Deidara continued staring.

He bent low over the blonde's face.

Deidara's breath smelled like stale sake.

He let his lips touch the blonde's.

Deidara let him.

Sasori felt encouraged by the way the blonde didn't seem to mind. He came up and looked Deidara in the eye. Deidara stared right back at him. Sasori decided this was enough of a signal to continue.

Sasori rushed down this time, feeling his mouth melt with Deidara's. Almost against his will, his tongue reached and felt the edges of his partner's lips. Then, feeling no resistance, it reached in, searching the crevices of Deidara's mouth. Deidara's tongue searched his and he didn't mind. It felt good.

Then, almost as if he knew what the Sasori was thinking, Deidara started unzipping his cloak. Sasori helped him and Deidara helped Sasori. They were still locked in a kiss.

Underneath Sasori's cloak was his bare chest and his black, silky pants. Deidara had a shirt and the same type of pants. The pants were loose and, yet, Sasori could see that Deidara was as stiff as he was. This made him happy. Pulling off Deidara's shirt, he felt the blonde's hands around his neck. Sasori was no sitting on top of Deidara, straddling his waist like a horse. Deidara was sitting up, kissing Sasori with almost an urgency. Sasori let him, but at the same time he was wondering something.

_How far is he going to let me go?_

Almost as if the blonde could hear his thoughts, he started taking his pants off, revealing boxers. Sasori followed the example, knowing this was going in the direction he had hoped for since the first kiss. Then both of their boxer shorts dropped and they fell onto the bed.

They were gripping each other, still kissing. Deidara seemed to not want to stop, but Sasori knew they would have to eventually.

Surprisingly, Deidara was the first to break the kiss.

"I guess I'm bottom, un."

"I'm guess you are."

Sasori rolled on top of his partner and kissed his neck, going up and down a few times. Deidara was warm. So was Sasori. It felt like he was covered in a raging fire, a fire that wanted to be spread.

Positioning himself, he put his hands on Deidara's waist. Then he shared his fire.

Deidara moaned, whether in delight or pain, Sasori didn't know. Deidara squirmed and moaned once more as Sasori exited. Sasori found it hard to control himself when Deidara squirmed.

"You can't squirm."  
"I can't help it."

"Then I'll have to make you stop."

Deidara looked up at him with a worried glance.

"I swear it won't hurt you."

Sasori summoned up some chakra strings and attached them to Deidara's limbs. Deidara looked scared. Sasori smiled.

"You're my little puppet."

Again Sasori entered Deidara and he watched as a look of complete peace washed over his face. Sasori felt the same way. Closer to God.

As he exited Deidara couldn't wiggle.

But Deidara did giggle.

Sasori chuckled and repeated the sequence, which made Deidara giggle insanely. Sasori started laughing too. They continued doing it as they giggled, like they shared a secret together.

When Sasori finally stopped, Deidara managed to gasp, "Lemme go, Danna"

Sasori kissed Deidara on the neck while whispering, "And why would I do that?"

"To have some fun."

Sasori smiled, his eyes closed. "Like?"

"Well I must say when you made yourself, you sure gave yourself a rather masculine body…"

Quickly, the chakra strings were off.

Deidara sat up now, while Sasori laid down, his head at the end of the bed. Deidara leaned down to his waist and started kissing him down from the waistline. Sasori felt warm down where Deidara was kissing and Deidara noticed. Then Deidara hit the hottest spot of all.

Deidara was all over his body then, kissing everything from his toes to his hair. Then they kissed one last passionate kiss and then lay still.

Deidara woke alone.

_Don't tell me it was a dream._

Then he heard his shower running.

Deidara let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Looking around he saw that all of his clothes were still on the floor and Sasori's cloak was the only thing of his that was still there. Deidara looked around and found his boxers just as Sasori came out of the bathroom, fully dressed. Deidara blushed and Sasori looked away. Deidara grabbed his things and hopped into the shower, having a major hangover.

Sasori watched as Deidara closed the door to the bathroom. Sasori felt like a fool. He had taken advantage of a drunk. He felt like a total asshole. But at the same time, he felt good.

Deidara came out of the shower, fully clothed. They both looked at each other a long while. Then-

"I'm sorry, Deidara."

Deidara looked confused.

"I took advantage of you."

Deidara shrugged, "So?"

Sasori had a stare of complete shock on his face.

"Listen," Deidara said, "I've liked you ever since I saw you, un. I just don't think I realized it until last night. So in a way, it was a good thing, what happened."

Sasori was silent for a moment. Deidara just stared at him.

"It's weird," Sasori started, "I think I just realized that I liked you yesterday. After I saw how…"

Deidara waited for Sasori to continue but seeing that he wouldn't he said, "How…?"

Sasori smiled slightly and said, "After I saw how I reacted when I was being held back while they beat the crap out of you. I screamed at the top of my lungs and leapt at Kisame. I probably would have killed him."

Deidara frowned.

"It was my fault, you didn't need to…"

"That wasn't it."

Deidara was silent.

"I just didn't like watching them hurt you like they were."

Sasori was embarrassed but when he felt Deidara hugging him, he knew it wasn't foolish to feel that way.

"Sasori-Danna?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you, un."

Sasori knew that if he had skin, he would be blushing.

"I love you too, Deidara."

Sasori was right. It wasn't foolish. It was love.

"Danna?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm hungry."

Sasori felt a sweatdrop roll down his head.

"Alright, let's see what's left over from the party."

"Oh! Think there will be any Italian Beef left, un?"

"Dunno."

"Hope so, un!"

Sasori looked at his smiling partner and felt a smile slip in between his lips. For some reason, Sasori knew he would be smiling a lot more than usual.

* * *

BGB: Naw, how shweet X3

* * *

That ends "Italian Beef!" Thanks for reading!

Just a reminder that request lines are open for any pairings (specialize in Akatsuki) (No OC's please) that can be any of the following:

Lemon

Fluff

Or...well yeah everything else XD

If you have any plot lines you want me to go off of, feel free to tell me! Thanks!

-Butterflies Go BOOM-


End file.
